Lacking Morals
by Iplaythefool
Summary: Verde is Orochimaru, he is a scientist, who cares if he lacks morals it is for science.
1. Chapter 1

Verde POV

He didn't understand why the arcobaleno were so upset about Luce's betrayal it was to be expected she was a mafia boss after all how did they expect her to act, in the mafia only the strong survive. Though he look to see how the curse would benefit him, he is reminded of a jinchiuriki and he is excited for more research material. A cruel part of him_ was laughing at watching his fellow arcobaleno fall apart and rage because this is a lesson that softness in the mafia world cannot be afforded._

Though he didn't know why everyone in the mafia wanted a Sky because to him a Sky was someone who could practically manipulate you to do their bidding, someone who would restrict you, sounded like a glorified cage to him and someone who honestly could even mold you to their liking and the person wouldn't care.

He really doesn't have high expectations for them they seem to breath stupidity, this entire meeting was shady but at least it provided entertainment, payed well, and provided experiments.

If anything while he didn't like her he had to admit _the _shinobi_ in him approved this ruthless women_, he respected her the fact that she fooled the worlds greatest into assuming she was not a threat that she needed help, to even use her own pregnancy to help her act was impressive, hell it might even worked on him if he was kinder and didn't know _Danzo himself was __similar, he learnt from his mistake._

She would have made a wonderful shinobi, and for that similarity, he didn't tell the rest of the arcobaleno about his suspicions of her, and he found it amusing how they practically danced to her whims. And well if it was for revenge for constantly interrupting his precious research well no one but him will know.

Well except Viper he was an intelligent man and never harmonized with the untrustworthy Sky but he did grow fond but only slightly so their bond was easy to break.

As the years go by he _watched his fellow Arcobaleno desperately search for a __solution to the curse never knowing that only after a few years he knew how to break it._

While he admits it was one of the most_ fun_ challenges he had but he was Verde and Orochimaru he had no equal when science was involved. But honestly he didn't want to break it, if he did Luce would survive ,while he respects her he _won't save her life for she did this only to herself, so as she slowly dies he will laugh because he could have saved her, maybe if she __hadn't been lying to them._

_It was expected he didn't turn up at her __funeral, to be honest he laugh with he heard the news because he **hates when people manipulate him like he was some tool for her use. **She could use the others for all he cares, but not him._

He didn't regret anything though he found himself bored once again, he wonders if he should send assassins at the arcobaleno to keep them on there toes of course and maybe find something interesting to do. It never a good thing when he gets bored he wonders if he should try poisoning them it will be interesting if they survive.

He never said he was a good person after all, no he wouldn't be himself if he tried.

The arcobaleno are worth nothing in his eyes after all, though he does finds cold pleasure and open glee in watching Reborn slowly break, that bastard needed to get knocked of his high horse in his opinion. That man has to much arrogance so sure in his own dam superiority so he watches as all the arcobaleno started losing hope of ever finding a cure for the curse.

Then he heard Reborn took a student and he was quick to send surveillance, and thats when he meet Kyoya Hibari and for the first time in a long time he felt **_hesitation _**_for keeping the cure from the arcobaleno curse a secret because this child reminds him of his old student Sasuke Uchiha someone who he admittedly cared for and wonders for the first in a long while did he make a mistake._

_Kyoya reminds him that while he is not a good person he is still human in some way and he can't help but compare him to his old student._

_So when memories from the future come and he seen his future self help Kyoya from the shadows, because he cannot afford to dwell to far in the past that he loses sight of his reality and is still a shinobi after all, and he laughs **manic and crazed to his own ears because he still feels somewhere deep down**_

_What a pathetic death. While at least Kyoya was strong..._

They told him that the arcobaleno die after the arcobaleno curse and he doesn't give a damn because he already lived his life and honestly grown mostly apathetic to this life , no need to do it again but _Kyoya hmm_, while he is bored so he might as well live this life out.

Reborn student ends up finding a cure, he did have an enjoyable time.

Though for so reason Reborn spineless student seems to hate him for some reason hmm ... I wonder how strong is that Vongola hyper intuition is, and the he _froze when he __realized something else. _

**_Does Reborn's little student know the truth?_**

**_He was said to have an _****_extremely powerful hyper intuition._**

**_Yet he did not confront me._**

_Reborn does tend to exaggerate. _

Tsunayoshi POV

When I first meet Verde my hyper intuition _Hurt, **H E is dangerous, he knows the cure, he cares for N O one**_,it hurt so much I ignored it,

I regretted that, but I do have self preservation instincts

So when we had to fight for the arcobaleno his hyper intuition screamed **He won't hurt my Cloud, is amused, know for so long , The CuRe**

I didn't understand what it meant till I broke the curse while the arcobaleno said they were grateful and thanked him though he was happy to help them, when it was Verde's turn, **Lies he knew, saw arcobaleno as nothing**

And I thought back to everything I knew and for once I was angry truly because Reborn was scary but he was _**A FREIND, A Mentor, Someone who help him so much **_but he didn't confront him, his hyper intuition already told him the outcome to that he was not suicidal, though sometimes he hates his bloodline it gives to much information

**He won't care, He will kill you, and everyone you care about. Won't hurt the Cloud who he is fond of?**

He hates Verde but he will stay quiet, because he will protect those he cares for even if it **Pains him to pretend to accept Verde who is a threat to those he cares for**, But he is A _**Sky he loves his precious people**__**. **He is a mafia boss, so he will wait, be __patient, so when he least expects it he will take down this threat to **His people**_, he thinks Reborn would be proud. He is a very patient person after all so he can wait a very long time, and people do see him as a weakling so no one will ever suspect him.


	2. Monsters have freedom

Ah Reborn student _has figured out the truth he thought with amusement_

Orochimaru is not blind he can see the hatred that burns in his eyes when he believes others are not looking, he is no fool and he won't underestimate the brat after all those who play the fool tend to be the most dangerous of people and he reminds him of Obito Uchiha when he fooled everyone by playing Tobi. So he will play the waiting game because it has been a while since he got to manipulate someone who knows his true nature.

Though he has to respect the child's acting, while it may not have fooled him he is simply to experienced but it did his teacher and nearly him though he is playing a dangerous game. For there is no bigger monster then him in this world, for no matter how strong Reborn's student is there is something holding him back and that is his is to emotional and wear his emotions on his sleeve.

The Shinobi world has taught him a lesson Love invites pain, Hope brings disillusion, Trust brought betrayal, and Desire results in disappointment. It best to let go of the emotions that only held him back.

The only Truth in this world of lies is Science who cares if his experiments are considered amoral, they bring results unlike the so called right ways of doing things.

So as Orochimaru sells information on all the weakness of the boys storm guardian he feels no regrets, he'll use the boys dead organs for an experiment and its rare for someone to have almost all the types of dying will Flames though he ignores the Verde part of him _Who says while I am a scientist even I have **standards **they saved our lives!_

Orochimaru hates the annoying headache he gets when his weak minded counterpart argues with him he had him since he first came into this world, the only reason he has yet to erase this annoying existents is because of how useful his mind is.

1 week later

Verde is coming since he got a distress call from his fellow arcobaleno to meet at the Vongola mansion he is walking in and he sees the Varia and Tsunayoshi guardians, he sits and waits for the news.

He then hears that Hayato has been sent into a coma he is in shock kinda, he didn't expect an attack that fast, he looks at everyone faces he can see that they are worried, well some Kyoya looks like he wants to fight and Mukuro looks bored hmm he wonders where is the body and hopes it hasn't been damaged too much, that it becomes useless for his experiments, might as well make his sacrifice useful.

Though Kyoya is off limits sadly he doesn't wish to damge it unlike the others who are all expendable in the name of science, though he could always use Skull and Reborn's body if he gets bored they have the most interesting results, he wish he had an Sky to experiment with oh the wonders he could do, he wants to see if he can turn discord into a weapon or even Sky rejection or how they react if its done over and over again.

Can people be driven insane the wonders he could do but he is not stupid as to try to take the seer.

Skull and Reborn body use their Flame on instinct and can even use it while unconscious, it is an excellent defense how Skull Flames heal all the damage, while Skull is not immortal for when his flames run out he is vulnerable, if he does have his flames then he is basically immortal in a sense that his eternalized flames will heal any damage or poison no wonder his flames are so powerful that even poisons will heal in a day, I wonder how many his body can take before it shuts down from sheer agony.

Reborn Sun Flames body seems to break down his muscles then rebuild them stronger of course only when he is seriously injured but that is still impressive worlds greatest hitman indeed, while mist flames seem to just slide of him completely ineffective, that is a powerful mental defense he has. Orochimaru is lucky to have Charka to aid him for Reborn Flames don't have a defense for that but even so doesn't mean it was easy to constantly erase both Reborn's and Skull memories of his experiments.

Though it was hilarious when he erased both their memories and they were waking up to soon so he just throw them in a hotel bed both of them practically naked, they both thought they had sex with each other since they were both sore, he of course took pictures for blackmail purposes, he doesn't know when he might need them or when he needs money so he can sell them to Viper for quite the price.

They are mere test subjects but he will admit they are his most amusing ones though sometimes he thinks they are arguing with each other because of shear sexual frustrations, because Reborn does tend to get mad when someone else calls Skull their Lackey but him. He _wonders when he dumped those too naked together did something happen when he left, did he just play matchmaker accidentally?_

Well that doesn't matter, Tsunayoshi looks like he wants to kill him though, he wonder should he experiment on him too for Sky Flames , no his hyper intuition will tell him if he did something how disappointing. Maybe he should experiment on Xanxus again instead while a least he knows he can force people into discord with Xanxus's Sky Flames though he wants to check if its because Xanxus Flames are Flames Of Wrath.

Well at least no one notices Xanxus disappearing constantly, though if anyone dared to mess with his experiments he **_Will destroy them in the name of science and if he needs to send a message in blood well their in the mafia for a reason, no one will miss a few bodies Right._**

They are his _**Experiment** _after all tools for his own amusement, only _**He**_ can use them then discard them when they become boring and useless.

Sometimes he wonders if he is still sane at all, if this is what madness is like.

Most if his feeling are dull, amusement is the only one emotion that he can feel right now hmm. While useful he tends to get bored to easily.

I am glad because in this world the monsters that where human skin tend to have the most freedom while the kind and gentle heroes are in a caged of expectations that tend to break or overwhelm them which is ironic to watch.


End file.
